


Never Say Can't!

by phonebookfable



Series: sweaty man and danger noodle are in love [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Eddie is a disaster bi, Eddie wishes he was a size queen, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Sex, Sexual Content, Venom tops and Eddie loves it, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonebookfable/pseuds/phonebookfable
Summary: Venom shows Eddie just how much they want him, and Eddie is more than happy to indulge his symbiote. Sexy time with a fluffy ending.Can be read as a continuation of my oneshot 'Now or Never' or by itself.





	Never Say Can't!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind support on 'Now or Never'! This can be read as a direct continuation of that, or by itself. All you need to know is that Eddie felt guilty for being into his symbiote, and they reassured him. This is the sexy aftermath of that reassurance!
> 
> The title comes from Eddie's saying in the film.

 

 

Part of Eddie, the minuscule rational part of his brain that was very nearly overrun as much as the rest of him, was still shocked they were doing this. Whatever ‘this’ was - being bonded with an alien, killing with that alien, falling in _love_ with that alien, or _fucking_ that alien - it was beyond anything he had conceived for his life. People can’t just do that. Can’t just let themselves loose like that.

 

 _Never say can’t,_ Eddie thought. He smiled up at the nightmare turned sweet-dream with a wink.

 

Venom spread Eddie out naked on the bench like a Michelin Star buffet, their hulking humanoid form looming over him. The night air was cold on Eddie's bare skin, but that was not why he was shivering. Eating an actual dinner could wait. 

 

“ **All ours, Eddie. You’re going to be delicious.** ”

 

“I don’t know how you’re so fucking hot, love,” Eddie raised his head to get a good look at all of Venom. It was rare that they were fully formed and he was hard just looking at them. Licking his lips, all swollen and tasting of iron from Venom’s sharp kisses, Eddie reached down out to stroke the cock forming between their thick legs. It wasn’t like his own, or any of his exs’ or flings’, and it looked formidable. Eddie gulped. “I’m a lucky guy.”

 

“ **We are lucky, Eddie. To be us.”** Venom pushed against his hand, moving their own to Eddie’s ass and gently working a mysteriously lubed and less sharp claw-like finger inside. Eddie’s eyes rolled back and then that tongue was twisting into his mouth, dominating all his senses. It was too good.

It wasn’t long before Eddie was begging for it and Venom couldn’t deny their sweet (and sweaty) Eddie. They wanted to fuck Eddie more than they ever wanted to eat another head.

 

“I -ah- I didn’t think-“ Eddie’s words were slurring, his mind so far from processing anything other than what Venom felt like. “-should have _known_ you were such a kinky bastard,”

 

“ **It’s all kinky, Eddie. You’re being fucked by an alien. That’s what you keep telling yourself, isn’t it?** _”_ The symbiote growled against Eddie’s ear. They were almost as riled up as their host, tongue muffling Eddie’s accenting reply as it slithered past his lips choke him again. **_We’ve been hearing how desperately you try to deny yourself us. You like it. You want it to be like_ this.**

 

Venom had been slowly pulling out of Eddie’s tight ass as they spoke, dissolving him into a shivering mess of nerves and whimpers, and punctuated their words with a thrust so hard and sudden that Eddie bit down on that nasty tongue.

 

He was so full, to the point where it was more than a little sore. Venom had very suddenly increased their size. Eddie liked pain, but he was so raw and it had been so long since he had been properly dicked down, not to mention that Venom was beyond anything human and entirely overwhelming. The kinky possibilities were appreciated but they needed to take it slow.

 

“Venom, Venom,” Eddie cried as he reached up to hold onto his symbiote’s shoulders, fear twitching inside him.

 

“ **Yes, darling?** ”

 

“It’s too much, I can’t- I’m not ready for this much of you.” Eddie felt terrible, like a failure. He’d spent so long dreaming and fantasising about Venom fucking him and stretching him, like a horny teenager with no real concept of the process. His eyes flew open when he felt Venom’s burning pain of rejection and forced himself to lean up (why work out those core muscles everyday if you can use them to kiss your gigantic monster lover?) and pressed their foreheads together. “I want you, I just didn’t know you could really get this big. You’re _huge_.”

 

“ **You would rather I was smaller, like the human men from your memories? Or the tool Anne used?** ” Venom pulled away from Eddie slightly, narrowing their eyes. Some fiery feeling spiked Eddie through their bond.

 

Eddie let out a sigh as Venom began to shrink inside him, but stayed big enough that he was tight around them. The familiar and comforting warmth of Venom healing him made Eddie give a subtle shudder. He felt Venom’s eyes watching his tongue as he licked his lips, nervous. _Stupid Eddie, always ruining a good thing_. “No, love, you were right. I want it like _you_ , and I want to be able to take what _you_ want to give me. We might just have to practice a bit first.”

 

“ **Practice, Eddie?** ”

 

A wave of pure lust crashed over Eddie, and he was totally unaware of whether it was his, the symbiote’s, or both. It didn’t matter.

 

“Yeah, yeah- please.” Venom had begun the gentlest and shallowest of thrusts, and Eddie was rubbing himself against the alien thing he was so madly in love with. The little incident was entirely forgotten, eclipsed by pleasure. He wrapped his legs around what was probably Venom’s waist, trying to push their cock deeper.

 

Venom wasn’t immune to Eddie’s panting and moans. For a while, they settled for petting and licking Eddie while he writhed beneath them, but a very hot and somehow sticky desire was taking over their senses. Talons started piercing their host’s skin just enough to draw little dots of blood, and Eddie bucked up against them, desperate for friction.

 

“Venom, babe, please, please, touch me-“

 

 ** _Shh, Eddie._** Venom hissed in Eddie’s mind and he gave a squeak he would later be very embarrassed by, when they opened their terrifying maw and closed it over his neck. Venom stopped just short of actually sinking their teeth into the soft skin, lathering their tongue over Eddie’s fluttering pulse. His fear was mingled with arousal and it was _delicious_. **_You’ll get what you want when_ we _want to give it to you. You are ours, Eddie._**

 

“Yes, yes, oh, my god. Fuck, yes I am. All yours.” Eddie was rambling, his eyes rolling back in his head as Venom finally pushed all the way into him, so they were completely pressed up against each other, together in every way. It felt better than before, as if they were a puzzle and the symbiote had found the final piece. Hearing these thoughts, Venom shivered, and withdrew their threatening mouth to lick the tip of their tongue along Eddie’s jaw.

 

“ **Yes, Eddie. Good boy.”** Venom quickened their pace and tendrils circled Eddie’s nipples. A tongue, totally separate to the one licking his face, was suddenly wrapped around his cock. “ **We are yours, Eddie.”**

 

“Yes, you fucking are.” Eddie hit his head against the bench, grabbing at any part of Venom his hands could find. “I’ll do anything for you, anything.”

 

Venom stopped. “ **Anything, Eddie?** ”

 

Eddie let out a whine and tried to move himself down on Venom’s dick, but the symbiote held him still. “Yes, but please, please don’t stop.”

 

But Venom didn’t obey, pulling entirely out of Eddie, who groaned angrily, now too empty. He was cut off as Venom suddenly straddled his waist, big and hard cock laid out on his heaving chest.

 

“ **Eddie, you wanted us to show you what we want, something you hadn’t been sure of,”** Venom’s voice, christ that fucking voice, went straight to Eddie’s now untouched cock. “ **We love your mouth, Eddie. How you swallow chocolate and tatertots for us. But we _really_ ,” **_Oh fuck_ , Eddie could feel the vibrations of their words deep inside himself. “ **Want to see those pretty lips wrapped around us, darling, our mouth on us. Have something else for you to swallow, Eddie.”**

 

“You can come?” Eddie whispered through lips that stung from all the unavoidable cuts that came with kissing his symbiote. Breathing heavily, he dug his fingers into the goopiness of Venom’s legs as the thick and pulsing near-human but very much not-human cock all but ‘booped’ him on the nose.

 

“ **It is not the same kind of fluid, it holds no reproductive value like yours… but yes, Eddie, we come. We will come in _you_.” **

 

“Whatever you want, love, whatever you want.” Eddie strained his neck to get closer to Venom’s face, and he could smell them, their hot breath so intoxicating he briefly wondered if it was an aphrodisiac gas. It wasn’t, he was just an absolute slut for the symbiote and they knew it. Eddie was so desperate to please, he could feel the symbiote’s pleasure echoing back to him and he wanted to give them more. Venom had already given him everything he ever needed and wanted.

 

“ **Say it again, Eddie.”**

 

“I wan-“

 

**“No, Eddie! Say what _we_ want.”**

 

Eddie cried out when a thin tentacle curled around his cock and gave it a few tantalisingly slow teasing strokes behind Venom’s back. Venom laughed, deep and unnatural and entirely, frighteningly, sexy.

 

“ **Try again, Eddie.”**

 

Eddie grabbed on to the tentacles in his fists, panting as he tried to think through the fog of pleasure. He finally found the right word. “Love?”

 

“ **Do you, Eddie? Do you love us? Me?”**

 

The Symbiote was whispering, but Eddie could feel that shy sliver of doubt through their bond. How could they even wonder after all this? Maybe Eddie wasn’t the only dumb bitch after all.

 

“Of course! Of course we - I - love you. I love you.” Eddie choked, but it wasn’t on Venom’s huge cock, instead of loving words. His big tired eyes looked up at the monster like they were an angel sent from heaven especially for him. “I fucking love you!”

 

Venom made a happy purr that echoed through the kitchen, and twisted their clawed approximation of a hand into Eddie’s hair and tugged just tight enough that it tingled. They could feel how much he loved it. “ **Then suck, Eddie.”**

 

And he did, as much as he could. Even with his lover suppressing his gag-reflex into nonexistence Eddie could only take about three-quarters of them, which was still a whopping twelve or so inches. Saliva ran down Eddie’s chin and even as Venom started fucking into his mouth at, what would be in any other situation, an incredibly dangerous pace he maintained eye-contact. The symbiote had seen Eddie come undone already, but he had never completely been able to return the favour. Until now, Eddie hadn’t even thought it was possible- another source of his guilt.

 

But that had all dissipated now. Venom was shaking, their skin rippling with pleasure that rolled back to Eddie through their bond each time they plunged back down his throat. Their eyes were tiny slits, vicious mouth hanging open as they groaned an alien equivalent of human pleasure. It was deep and loud and the best second best sound Eddie had ever had the bliss of hearing, beaten only by the symbiote’s love confessions.

 

Apparently unable to speak, Venom’s voice erupted in Eddie’s mind:

 

**_Yes, Eddie! Yes! Take us, take us deeper than anyone else has ever claimed you._ **

 

They got louder and louder, and Eddie was sure that even in this new apartment his neighbours would be hearing them. He didn’t give a flying fuck, not while he was making his symbiote feel like this. Somehow, in the little space left in his mouth, Eddie did something with his tongue that pushed Venom off the cliff.

 

**_MINEMINEMINE, EDDIE! OUREDDIEFUCKYOU YESSS EDDIEEDDIEEDDIEEDDIE!_ **

 

With a roar that somehow blew the bulb in the lamp and should have temporarily rendered Eddie deaf, Venom came. Hard. They ejaculated something warm down the back of Eddie’s throat, still thrusting gently as they rode out whatever kind of orgasm it was. It tasted weirdly sweet on Eddie’s tongue and he couldn’t help but think that made perfect sense. He knew how delicious he tasted to Venom. The thought was very quickly knocked from his mind.

 

Sore throat and all the cuts and bruises aside, Venom’s pleasure came surging through their bond and hit Eddie like a bolt of lightning strikes a tree and sets it on fire. He was hot, his skin burning, Venom’s dick muffling his cries as tears spilt from closed eyes and Eddie came, practically untouched, spurting all over his symbiote’s glossy back. They were stuck in a loop, feeding off the aftershocks of each other's orgasms until Eddie was a figurative, and Venom a literal, puddle of joy.

 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and stroking and petting one another, Venom completely melted into Eddie’s skin and walked for them, taking them into the bedroom to lay down. Eddie wouldn’t be able to walk comfortably for another few hours. The cold dinner lay very much forgotten on the bench.

 

Curled up on the sheets, naked except for the swirling warm mass of venom, Eddie sighed out the last of his anxieties.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so fuckin’ dumb about this,” Eddie brought the hand Venom held up to his face, his plush lips brushing the silky darkness of the symbiote with every word he spoke. Venom shivered happily around him. “It’s just been a really crazy year for me.”

 

**_We know, Eddie. We, darling, share a mind._ **

 

Eddie blushed. “I know you see and hear some stuff, but there are a couple of things I hid from you, love.”

 

A restlessness tensed their body. **_Should we be worried, Eddie?_**

 

The symbiote wasn’t one for anxiety, but Eddie was a bad influence.

 

“No! No. I’m just a little embarrassed, babe.” Sure enough, Eddie’s face was getting hot. He continued in the murky whispered of someone trying very hard not to cry for the fourth time that night, “I thought my life was over when I ruined things with Anne and tanked my career. I really thought that was it; no more Eddie Brock. Just a living pile of garbage.”

 

**_Sexy garbage, though, Eddie._ **

 

“Yeah, _sure_.” Eddie replied sarcastically, but it didn’t stop him from grinning. “But I just… I don’t know. When we bonded it was - it _is_ \- everything to me, Venom. You’re everything to me. I can’t imagine being alone again. I was so fucking lonely, love, so broken.”

 

 ** _Told you we would fix you, darling._** The Symbiote rumbled in Eddie’s mind. **_Just like you fixed us._**

 

Eddie let his eyes call closed, curling in on himself and hoped Venom knew that was his attempt at hugging them. The hands in his squeezed.

 

“Good night, love.”

 

**_Sweet dreams, darling Eddie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really posted a sex scene before so please let me know what you think in the comments! I have a few more ideas for some emotional and/or sweet Eddie/Venom stories, let me know if you want to read them!


End file.
